


thinking of me

by soulshrapnel



Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance, Sex Toys, Telepathy, in which anakin is even more inappropriate than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel
Summary: Darth Vader had asked her to show him her collection of sex toys, and Dr. Aphra didn't know exactly why she'd agreed.(Kinktober, Day 30: Sex Toys)
Relationships: Chelli Lona Aphra/Darth Vader
Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	thinking of me

Darth Vader had asked her to show him her collection of sex toys, and Dr. Aphra didn't know exactly why she'd agreed. She could have told him to fuck off, Dark Lord or no.

But something about it gave her a guilty thrill. If Aphra didn't like taking idiot risks and doing the inappropriate thing, she'd never have had a career. Vader was already in charge of her life for the next little while; she might as well get all the fun out of it that she could.

Besides... he was kinda hot. Not her usual type, but hot. What was it about a two-meter-tall, heavy-breathing pile of murderous armor that got her going that way? Aphra didn't know, and she didn't want to think about it too hard.

She laid the toys out on a little shelf in her cluttered shipboard cabin, the first available flat surface she'd been able to clean off. A tiny little hands-free vibrator; a big massage wand; a double-ended, rabbit-style toy. And on and on from there. Aphra liked gadgets and she was a _tiny_ bit prone to impulse purchases sometimes. She had more of these than a self-respecting woman would have needed.

"This one eats a lot of power, but it's worth it," she narrated. It felt better to talk than to do this silently. She was going to be embarrassed either way; might as well power through it in the most active way possible. "This one's fun if you just want it quick and easy. This one, it only works if you get the angle _exactly_ right, but-"

"Last night," Vader interrupted, "you made use of one of these, and you were thinking of me."

Aphra froze.

Holy shit. Holy shit, so _that_ was why he wanted to see these. She'd been _stupid._ She'd figured the same thing she usually figured when she retired to her quarters for a little alone time. That if she was quiet, nobody would notice, and it was none of their business anyway. Grown women had needs. But of course that logic did not apply to Vader, because Vader was _telepathic_ and he probably couldn't even turn it off-

"I thought you couldn't tell," she blurted, dropping the kegel balls that were currently in her hand back into their storage bag. She put the bag down and raised her hands in surrender. "Shit, I'm sorry, Lord Vader, I didn't even think about that. Absolutely no disrespect was intended, we can totally never talk about this again-"

"Which one?" Vader pressed, as if he hadn't heard her.

Aphra slowly lowered her hands, flabbergasted. She'd been worried for a second that Vader was gonna kill her. With Vader that worry got real literal, real fast. But given the tone of his voice- given that he hadn't already started choking her- it sounded like maybe he meant something else.

"Seriously?" she said.

"Tell me," said Vader, implacable.

Well. She might die of embarrassment, but that was better than _actually_ dying.

Aphra reached into the bag and pulled out a big, black insertible toy, with a somewhat abstract, jagged shape. "Uh... This one."

"Why?"

Did he really want her to explain _that_ much? Her face was red. She swallowed hard. "Well, it's big and mean and to-the-point and there's no mistaking what it's for. And the color scheme fits. And it vibrates good and hard, that's all."

Vader tilted his head, and it was pretty hard to tell through all that armor but she thought she saw something amused in his body language. "Is that what you wish me to do to you?"

Holy shit, he was _serious._

Well - she _had_ been imagining something a little like this last night. It wasn't like it didn't give her an animal thrill, deep down, watching him come on strong. Aphra liked gadgets; she liked adventure. Force help her, she liked Vader for some reason. She liked taking idiot, inappropriate risks.

She leaned forward, biting her lip. "Who's offering, boss?"

If this didn't kill her for real, it was going to be _fun._


End file.
